


you're still here.

by dnnydjh



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnnydjh/pseuds/dnnydjh
Summary: you're still here.





	you're still here.

you're still here, you know;  
under all the messy things,  
under the stress, the anxiety, the sadness.  
you're still you.  
come up for some air;  
you have to pull yourself up.  
i know it seems like you can't,  
but you can.  
i believe in you, 

 

more than you know.


End file.
